


Mickey can't multi task

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Love is in the air more than the smell of a burning pancake, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is trying to make some damn breakfast when Ian says good morning. He decides making out is so much better and who the fuck cares if there is an audience?





	Mickey can't multi task

Mickey had for once woken up before his boyfriend. He would venomously deny it if asked but Ian looked so fucking cute asleep so he let him be and padded downstairs to make some pancakes.

He looked around almost apprehensively at the silent Gallagher kitchen as he had defiantly been living there for enough years to be a little sceptical at having time alone.

Still, he added his own noise to the silent atmosphere by pulling out all the pancake shit and deciding that's what he was going to make for everyone's breakfast.

Mickey hauled himself up on the countertop to periodically glance at the first batch but got distracted as he watched Ian thud down the stairs. His hair bounced against face as he looked too damn cheerful for the morning 'hey.'

Mickey ushered him closer and tangled his hands in his hair. 'Morning, sleepyface.' Ian smirked as he leaned in and Mickey automatically relaxed into the kiss.

Both were expecting a simple morning peck but naturally Mickey spread his legs and Ian walked closer to him as he licked over his lips, access being instantaneously granted.

Their bodies moved in harmony like they had always down. Ian eagerly reciprocated and they both couldn't help moaning slightly in his mouth. Ian stroked his ear like he always did when they made out and Mickey wasn't sure why his lover did it but it felt comforting. 

Mickey slid his hands lower to cradle the taller man's nape and pull him in closer. Ian wrapped his arms around his waist and fondled with the hem of his boxers while Mickey shuffled towards the edge of the countertop.

Ian's strong arms gripped under his thick thighs and was just about to yank him up and crash into the nearest wall as they continued to get lost in the feeling of each other when an annoying noise permeated into his I'm-rather-enjoying-kissing-the-love-of-my-life-like-it's-going-out-of-fucking-fashion-thank-you headspace.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and threw a pouting Mickey an as apologetic glance before turning around expectantly. He was greeted with Lip's smug face fake coughing loudly. 

Mickey whined 'the fuck do you want?' Fiona piped up 'you're burning the pancake.' Mickey's eyes widened as he exclaimed 'oh shit!' Quickly, he turned off the heat and grimaced as the charred, sad remains in the pan.

Ian scowled to Carl who seemed to be sat pretty comfortably at the table, suggesting he had been stalking them for a while. 'Why didn't you say anything?' He replied with an eye roll 'I did but you were too busy eating each other's faces-' Debbie interrupted 'and moaning into each other's mouths' '-to even notice!'

Mickey flipped them off as Fiona laughed, looked disappointedly once more as his murdered breakfast then turned to Ian and said 'fuck it.' Lip fake gagged as he pinned him to the wall and Ian heaved them upstairs, tripping over their own desperate legs, without breaking the ever consuming kiss.

Carl smirked 'bit eventful for the morning.' Fiona kissed the top of his head and warned 'leave 'em alone. They're young and in love.'


End file.
